una historia de sufrimiento y amor
by CaritoOoO'S Cullen
Summary: Bella sufre y se siente culpable, Edward se enamora perdidamente, Alice ayuda a la linda pareja, Emmett un hermano sobreprotector, Jasper y Rosalie los amigos incondicionales.....en esta historia de sufrimiento y amor todo puede pasar ...Todos Humanos..
1. Capitulo 1 Mi nueva vida

**Capitulo 1**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y mi vida es un desastre, acabo de cambiarme de casa mas bien estado me mudo de Miami hacia Forks, mi madre Renne Swan y mi padre Charlie Swan se separaron el dia que yo nací, si así es fue mi culpa y por eso estoy sufriendo constantemente en mi vida.

Yo vivo con mi madre y mi hermano que es dos años mayor Emmett Swan, nos mudamos a este lugar porque mi madre necesitaba el trabajo de profesora y se le dio el puesto como maestra en un jardín para dar clases a los mas chiquitos y prepararlos para que entren al colegio.

Han pasado ya 16 años desde que mis padres se separaron así es, yo tengo 16 años mi hermano 18 y tengo hermanos mas pequeños pues claro mi padre no se basto con irse sino que además formo otra familia mas estable con otra mujer en Miami.

- _Enana despierta que ya llegamos y debemos sacar las cosas del auto e instalarnos, ya muévete rápido que no tengo todo el dia_ – Si ese era mi querido hermano, yo lo quiero mucho y creo que el también pero se que en su mente siempre va a estar el fatídico dia de mi nacimiento donde sus padres su familia sus modelos se fueron separando, yo no tengo claro que sucedió esa noche solo se que debió de marcar mucho a mi gran hermano y espero que no afecte siempre nuestra relación que es mínima pero es una relación al fin.

- _Ya me desperté Emm, me bajo al tiro y saco mis cosas_ – me baje del auto y me quede mirando la casa que tenia en frente, era un poco mas grande de la de Miami y eso me alegro pues no estaríamos tan apretados dentro de la casa, frente mío había un patio de entrada con cabida para un auto bastante lindo la entrada además era una casa colonial antigua como a mi madre y a mi nos gustaban debo aceptar que aunque me duele el alejarme de mi antiguo colegio dejar mis amigas y amigos y sobretodo el dejar al que creía el amor de mi vida, pero esto estaba bien y esperaba acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida como mi hermano estaba mostrando.

Agarre mi maleta con mi ropa y mi maleta con mis artículos como el pc portátil y cosas así electrónicas que no podía dejar, si deje muchas cosas que espero que mi padre guarde en su casa pero puedo esperar lo peor pues con los diablillos que tiene de hijos en unos días mas van a haber desaparecido echo trizas.

- _Oye enana yo ya me quede con esta habitación así que nada de alegatos, mira que es como a mi me gusta así que mejor anda a buscar otra pieza para ti_ – Como era de esperarse mi _tierno_ hermano llego y se adueño de la mejor pieza que esta en el primer piso cerca de la cocina, bueno era de esperarse a el le encanta alejarse y bueno se quedo ahí marginado mi madre debió haber buscado una pieza de servicio bien grande y haberla remodelado especialmente para el y eso me alegraba pues sabia que mi hermano aunque fuera gruñón a veces, el necesitaba su espacio.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras tropezando un par de veces y llegue arriba donde vi 4 puertas en las que 2 eran habitaciones casi iguales la diferencia mayor era el lugar de las ventanas mientras que la tercera habitación era el baño de estas y la cuarta habitación era la matrimonial de mi madre, me decidí por la primera habitación que tenia la ventana a una vista hacia un bosque que estaba tras nuestra casa. Mi pieza tenía una puerta que conectaba con la habitación que quedaría como habitación de invitados y de ambas piezas seria el baño pues la pieza matrimonial tenia su propio baño.

Al momento de sacar mi ropa de mi maleta (la poca ropa que tengo) abrí el closet y que sorpresa encontrarme con ropa mía que había dejado en Miami.

Salí corriendo y agarre a mi mamá al pie de la escalera.

- _Mamá! Como sabias que iba a elegir la primera habitación! Están todas mis cosas guardadas en el closet, mi ropa, y mi equipo, una televisión nueva que es todo esto?!_ – le dije feliz a mi madre que me miraba sonriendo

- _Sorpresa bueno todas las cosas de ese closet son para ti y bueno sabia que elegirías esa pieza pues porque sabia que querrías tu espacio mas personal ahí y además se que te gustan mucho las vistas verdes como esa que tienes en tu ventana por lo que me la jugué y parece que gane pues te logre dar la sorpresa _– mire a mi madre y no pude evitar el abrazarla con fuerza – _Gracias Ma no sabes lo feliz que me dio tu sorpresa pero no debiste haber gastado plata en mi tu sabes podía tener la televisión que tenia en Miami era buena no necesitaba nada nuevo Ma, dime porque gastaste esa plata?!_ –

-_Oh_ _vamos Bells, yo quería que mi niña tuviera cosas nuevas y así partimos de nuevo tranquilas con cosas nuevas!, vamos anda a ordenar tu nueva pieza que tu y tu hermano tienen todas las cosas nuevas y lo antiguo lo donaremos a alguna fundación de escasos recursos que feliz van a aceptar los donativos._

Agradecí a mi madre nuevamente por las cosas y fui a ordenar todas mis cosas guarde mi poca ropa y saque mis equipos del closet y los enchufe para poder tenerlos ahí, nunca eh sido muy buena para ver tv pues mas bien me dedicaba a escuchar música en mi ipod o equipo de música todo el dia al igual que tampoco utilizaba mucho el computador, pero tenia mi portátil por Charlie, si mi padre utiliza mucho el computador y así nos mandamos correos y el puede saber como estoy yo y mi familia aunque siempre la información familiar se la da Emm, quien se pasa todo el dia en el computador y estudiando.

-_ Bells creo que ya es hora que te duermas pequeña mañana tienes tu primer dia de clases en el instituto y no creo que quieras estar cansada en tu primer dia, cuando tu te vayas no creo que yo vaya a estar acá pues tengo que ir rápidamente al jardín en las mañanas para esperar a los chicos, pero no te preocupes que ya llego el auto de tu hermano y el te va a llevar al instituto recuerda que a el aun le queda el ultimo año y te va a llevar por lo que resta de este año y el que viene, hija se que va a ser difícil el ser nueva en el instituto sobre todo por que estamos a mitad de año pero tu y tu hermano son fuertes y van a poder sobrellevarlo espero que estén juntos en esto y tranquila si?_ – sabia que mi mamá estaba preocupada por mi y mi hermano pues estábamos a mitad de semestre y nos mudamos vamos a ser los mas nuevos, espero tener alguna clase con mi hermano quizás física avanzada o algo así pero no puedo esperar todo, me sorprendió mucho como se puso mi madre pues normalmente ella es algo mas relajada como una niña mas en la casa, el que pone todo en orden o soy yo o mi hermano pero ahora estaba cumpliendo su rol de madre y eso me descolocaba pero me daba paz pues llevar todo en mis hombros es muy duro.

- _Esta bien Ma pero antes de irme a dormir debo ir a comer algo no eh comido nada desde el almuerzo que nos dieron en el avión y tengo algo de hambre_ – Me levante baje a la cocina mientras veía como mi madre se iba a su pieza a ordenar pues ella a diferencia mía debió de ordenar el living donde teníamos una televisión mas y el comedor donde los encargados de la mudanza debieron dejar la mesa con las sillas para cuando teníamos almuerzo familiar o invitábamos a amigos.

- _Enana_ _así que te bajo el apetito, ya era hora que vinieras a la cocina, podrías prepararte una rica comida estoy muerto de hambre y esa comida del avión era asquerosa, era puro plástico _– Mire a mi hermano que se acercaba a la cocina desde su pieza, estaba en bóxer y su pecho desnudo, típico de Emmett estaba tan acostumbrada a que el andará así por la casa pero me daba tal vergüenza cuando invitaba a mis amigos que le pedía que por favor hiciera un esfuerzo y se pusiera ropa decente y así no dejar hiperventilando a mis amigas, pues si mi hermano aunque no lo admitiera era muy buen mozo y a veces un Don Juan pero por suerte ya se le paso esa etapa de su vida, bueno mi hermano era alto y grande, con mucho músculo pues le encantan las pesas y su pelo café claro cortito, era igual a un oso pero era mi oso aunque no nos lleváramos muy bien le encanta bromear sobre todo a mi y el que estudie tanto, claro me dice cerebrito. Que puedo esperar de uno de los chicos mas populares de mi antiguo instituto, claro el capitán del equipo de Rugby y además uno de los chicos mas deseados.

- _Emm esta bien pero no me digas enana, oh por lo menos no en el instituto mañana, no quiero que la gente me mire como una niñita chica, hagamos un trato yo te cocino lo que quieras y tu no me dices enana?_ – lo miro sonriendo –_ Trato enana pero eso no quiere decir que aquí te tenga que decir Isabella a y vas a tener que cocinar por lo menos algo rico una vez por semana para que siga el trato_

- _Esta bien Emm lo que digas con tal de que no me llames así en el instituto, bueno que es lo que quieres para comer que yo también tengo hambre y no tengo todo la noche debo prepararme para el instituto mañana y tu también._ –

- _hay_ _Sis no te preocupes por mañana que todo ira bien solo hay que saber como tratar a la gente_ – me guiño un ojo – _bueno y con respecto a la comida quiero papas con salchicha hermanita mira que te lo dejo fácil por ser la primera noche._

- _Claro Emm, pero a mi no me mientes yo se que a ti te encantan las papas con salchicha y es uno de tus platos preferidos aunque sean fáciles de hacer, si quieres anda a tu habitación mientras yo cuezo las papas que igual se van a demorar._ – lo mire irse hacia su pieza y escuche desde la cocina como se ponía a ver la tv mas específicamente el fútbol, comencé a moverme por la cocina y mientras se cocían las papas saque las salchichas las puse en la sartén para que se cocieran y quedaran doraditas.

Cuando termino me serví a mi y a mi hermano, sabia que mi madre no iba a comer pues ella no es de las que comen en la noche lo que me hacia a mi casi siempre hacer las comidas.

Le avise que estaba lista la comida a mi hermano y encendí la radio que estaba ya instalada en la cocina y comencé a comer tranquilamente mientras en la radio se escuchaba la canción Solo para ti de Camila.

-_ Enana sabes que hay mejores canciones en las radios y siempre eliges las cosas que te dan pena, vamos que Camila es para escucharlo en pareja no cuando uno come _– y me apago la radio, bueno era mejor a que pusiera cualquiera de sus extraños grupos o cumbia quizás hasta regueton.

- _Vamos Emm que Camila es un grupo muy bueno y lo sabes, pero bueno si a ti no te agrada no lo vamos a poner._ – seguimos comiendo en silencio y cuando terminamos me levante y comencé a lavar lo platos, sorprendida vi como Emmett al lado mío comenzaba a secar los platos.

- _Vaya que paso contigo es que el aire de Washington te esta afectando?_ – Me reí y vi como el también sonreía y ponía los ojos en blanco.

-_ No hermanita pero bueno tu me has cocinado y servido y no quería que hicieras toda la pega, pero no te acostumbre enana que no creo que esto suceda muy seguido _–

Terminamos de ordenar la cocina rápidamente y luego le di un Adiós y buenas noches a mi hermano y fui a mi habitación, rápidamente me di un baño para relajarme y destensar mis músculos me puse mi pijama y me quede dormida casi al instante al tocar la cabeza en la almohada.


	2. capitulo 2 conociendo gente nueva

**Hola bueno adelante pues tenia pensado poner un capitulo por semana pero ya que tenia tiempo decidi subir el segundo capitulo....**

**espero que les guste la historia, es mi primera historia asi que aun esta en la mente espero que no me demore mucho y bueno dejen reviews **

**gracias**

**caariiito!**

**Capitulo 2**

Desperté mire hacia fuera y con que me encuentro el cielo gris como nunca había amanecido antes en mi vida, esto si era nuevo para mi y entusiasmada me vestí rápidamente y baje a desayunar, sabia que debíamos llegar temprano con mi hermano por lo que prepare el desayuno para ambos, waffles y jugo de naranja.

-_ Hola enana, gracias por el desayuno_ –Vi como Emm se comia el desayuno y preferí no preguntar nada, comimos en silencio al igual que el día anterior.

Al terminar mi desayuno fregué los platos rápidamente mientras mi hermano iba a recoger sus cosas para el instituto y luego estábamos listos para irnos.

Me subí en el mini cooper de mi hermano y fuimos rumbo al instituto, este era bastante pequeño, fuimos a la recepción y nos recibió una señora que parecía estar algo cansada de todo esto.

- _Buenas tardes yo soy Isabella Swan y este es mi hermano Emmett, venimos a buscar nuestros horarios_ –

- _Hola_ _mijita yo soy la señora Cope, en este instante les doy su horario, tengo entendido que usted señorita esta dos años mas abajo que su hermano esa información es correcta?_ – me di cuenta como la señora Cope miraba a Emmett como si fuera el único hombre en el planeta y esto me incomodo un poco.

- _Si es correcto señora Emmett esta en ultimo curso y espero que por lo menos algún ramo me toque con el quizás alguno avanzado, no me gustaría estar sola el primer día de clases en un colegio en el cual ya esta a mitad del año _– sonreí lo mejor que pude esperando que la señora entendiera mi dilema.

-_Bueno señorita Swan aquí estan los horarios suyos y de su hermano, como usted dice le va a tocar dos clases con su hermano una es educación física y la otra es química, espero que les vaya bien en su primer día y logren sociabilizar correctamente_- me despedí de la señora y le entregue a Emmett su horario avisándole que teníamos estas dos clases juntos, a mi a la primera hora me correspondía literatura así que me tuve que separar de mi hermano que tenia otra asignatura.

Cuando entre al salón de clases sentí todas las miradas encima mío, era el típico bicho raro que entraba a un instituto y me tropecé una vez entes de llegar al asiento que estaba al final del pasillo.

Saque mi cuaderno y comencé a escribir lo que sea que se me viniese a la mente dejando un poema escrito en ese cuaderno intentando no escuchar los murmullos de mis compañeros que hablaban de la chica nueva y su hermano.

_**Estoy rodeada de gente,**_

_**Pero nadie sabe quien soy,**_

_**Me siento indiferente,**_

_**Con todo lo que esta a mi alrededor.**_

_**Se que no estoy bien,**_

_**Pero podría estar peor**_

_**No se como sanar**_

_**El dolor que siente mi corazón.**_

- _hey que lindo ese poema, pero no es algo triste?_ – Cerré de golpe mi cuaderno algo asustada para darme cuenta que me estaba hablando un chico, un chico hermoso, parecía un ángel y me sonreía con una linda sonrisa de lado, nunca había visto a nadie así y me quede contemplándolo quizás por cuanto tiempo como una tonta.

- _ehh…Hola disculpa si te asuste, soy Edward Cullen_ – lo mire sorprendida por que este hermoso ángel quisiera hablar conmigo.

- _si este yo soy Isabella Swan, mucho gusto_ – Sonreí tímida y baje la mirada a mi cuaderno dispuesta a seguir escribiendo.

- _así que Isabella, pues yo te llamare Bella, eso va mejor con tu persona pues eres bellísima _– lo mire sorprendida y sentí como el rubor llegaba a mis mejillas y sentirme cohibida.

- _Edward tengo entendido que es de mala educación mentir y lo que acabas de decir es una gran blasfemia _– lo mire disimuladamente y leí lo que acababa de escribir en mi cuaderno, suspire pesadamente, no podía creer lo mucho que se demoraba el profesor en llegar a dar la clase.

- _Bella lo_ _que dije no creo que fuera una mentira, pero cambiando de tema me gusto mucho lo que escribiste pero es algo triste, en que te basas para escribir de tal forma _– mire mi poema y no sabia si responderle con la verdad o no pero algo dentro mío me hizo soltar todo de golpe sin pensarlo demasiado.

- _bueno_ _Edward las experiencias en la vida pueden ser duras y en eso me baso yo al escribir en mis problemas en mis sentimientos y lo que recibo de los demás_ – me quede callada de golpe sorprendida de contarle esto a un completo extraño y volví mi cabeza hacia el frente justo a tiempo estaba llegando el profesor de Literatura.

- _bueno chicos, hoy como todos habrán visto tenemos una alumna nueva, señorita Swan podría decirnos un poco de usted desde donde esta por favor_ – me levante con desgana y mire a todo mi curso que me miraban expectantes, vi como algunos chicos se quedaban mirándome fijamente como si fuera hermosa.

- _bueno_ _mi nombre es Isabella Swan, vengo de Miami y estoy recién llegando a Forks a mitad de año porque yo y mi familia necesitábamos un cambio y mi madre encontró un buen trabajo acá en Forks, yo tengo 16 años_ – me quede callada sintiendo un vació en mi pecho pero me recupere casi al instante – _y bueno tengo un hermano que esta en ultimo año. _

- _Muy_ _bien señorita Swan, va a tener que ponerse al día, su compañero de banco Edward podrá explicarle un poco, ahora yo me pregunto usted habrá leído el libro Romeo y Julieta hoy íbamos a hablar respecto a ese gran amor que escribió shakespeare._

- _Si señor, se de que se trata la historia y me la e leído unas cuantas veces, me encantan esa clase de historias aunque esa en especial me es un poco ridícula_ – sonreí y vi como Edward se me quedaba mirando.

_- Muy bien señorita Swan, pues ya que usted ah leído el libro podría darnos su opinión ya que tengo entendido que muchos de mis estudiantes aun ni siquiera lo han comenzado, verdad señorita Stanley _– mire hacia delante y vi a una chica bastante linda con un pelo castaño que le respondió al profesor sin temer a lo que diga.

- _Usted tiene toda la razón profesor aun no he comenzado el libro pero se que a de ser un gran libro como todos los que usted nos manda a leer_ –

-_ Gracias_ _por su comentario en la clase señorita Stanley, espero que para la próxima no se vuelva a repetir y usted haya terminado el libro, muy bien señorita Swan deléitenos y diga que opina del libro y porque _– no sabia que hacer me había metido en un lió, yo había leído ese libro unas 2 o 3 veces y a veces lo encontraba bueno y otra veces una soberana estupidez, pero no podía decir esto y menos delante de toda la clase, oí como Edward me susurraba que debía de hablar ahora por lo que me concentre y comencé a decir mi posición respecto al libro

- _bueno yo creo que el libro Romeo y Julieta, si bien es una historia de amor, la encuentro completamente ridícula, ambos personajes en el final actúan de la manera mas rápida y fácil, siendo precipitados y olvidándose de sus familias, ambos decían que se amaban pero aun así el amor se perdió, morir por amor es algo horrible y luego del tiempo se olvida se pierde en un tiempo y espacio, ahora si se vive por amor aunque la pareja muera el amor seguirá pues su pareja nunca olvidara a ese amor que tanto quiso y va a quedar una marca en el tiempo y se podrá contar, eso yo creo que es una forma de demostrar que el amor era verdadero y certero._ – luego de decir el gran discurso me quede callada esperando que alguien digiera algo, pero nunca espere que ese alguien fuera el mismísimo Edward Cullen quien creí que era casi un troglodita después de haber intentado coquetear conmigo diciendo que era toda una belleza.

-_ Profesor nosotros nunca habíamos visto la historia desde el punto de vista de Bella y la verdad que lo encuentro muy cierto, pero me pregunto yo como uno podría vivir sabiendo que el amor de su vida esta muerto y nunca mas podrá verlo mientras viva, nunca podrá recibir sus caricias, sus palabras de aliento, seguir con su vida seria un castigo cuando no puede disfrutarla al 100 %_ - mire a Edward quien me miraba esperando una contestación de mi parte, me estaba retando y no lo iba a dejar pasar.

- _No_ _estoy de acuerdo contigo Cullen _– Quería dejarle claro que conmigo no se juega no me importo la mueca que puso cuando lo llame de su apellido, me estaba retando cuando antes había pretendido ser amable y nadie juega conmigo – _imagina esto tu amas a una chica y tu mueres estoy segura que tu no querrías que esta te siguiera suicidándose para "conservar" el amor que se tenían, es mas yo creo que tu querrías que conociera a otra persona y siguiera con su vida intentando ser feliz, obviamente no vas a pedirle que te olvide de un día para otro tampoco le vas a pedir que se olvide por siempre de ti, solamente le joven podría quedarse con tus recuerdos conservarlos como uno de sus mejores momentos y si tiene hijos nietos pueda contar la historia de su gran amor manteniendo así en el tiempo la historia _– mire al profesor que me miraba atónito mientras se sentía algo de tensión en la clase, Edward se quedo sin palabras ante mi comentario y tras esto agache mi cabeza y comencé a dibujar.

- _Muchas gracias por sus palabras señorita Swan, señor Cullen bueno jóvenes acá vieron dos puntos de vistas y los dos estan buenos no vamos a debatir que es lo mas correcto y que no, bueno pueden comenzar a guardar sus materiales pues a acabado la clase, mañana tendremos examen de este libro así que espero que las personas como la señorita Stanley se lean el libro a tiempo pues no tendré piedad y simplemente reprobare a todos los que contesten mal mis preguntas._

Salí rápidamente de las clases de literatura y me fui a las de matemáticas, mi gozo en un pozo, nunca podría responder bien esas ecuaciones ni las mas simples, siempre serian un desafió y lo mas seguro es que terminara reprobando ese ramo, fui rápidamente al salón y fui una de las primeras en entrar y me senté al final en el ultimo puesto en una esquina, vi como todos entraban y me miraban algunos me saludaban con la mano pues tuvimos clases en literatura y de la nada se me acerca un chico.

_- Hola tengo entendido que tu eres Isabella, yo soy Mike Newton y me gustaría después acompañarte a tus clases si no es mucha molestia _– Se veía que el chico estaba nervioso y me pareció un buen chico además que era muy apuesto con unos ojazos azules y el pelo con reflejos rubios muy lindo – _Claro Mike seria muy agradable y me ayudarías bastante._

Vi como se fue a sentar y de la nada aparece el angelito que estaba en literatura y que me había retado a ese pequeño debate por así decirlo.

_- Bella te vi hablando con Newton, por favor no te juntes con el, el no es de fiar de verdad _– lo mire a los ojos y me adentre en ese mar esmeralda desvié la vista y pude pensar correctamente yo no tenia miedo de Newton y además no sabia que le pasaba a Edward conmigo así que para evitar malos entendidos decidí ser algo borde.

- _mira Cullen, no se quien eres, no te conozco y la verdad es que no eres nadie para decirme con quien debo o no debo juntarme y segundo Newton se acerco se presento y solo me ofreció a darme una vuelta por el instituto, así que tranquilo porque se me cuidar yo solita chiquito _– sonreí petulante, pero la verdad no quería tener mucha gente alrededor, vi como hacia una mueca y se sentaba en uno de los dos asientos que estaban libres y era justo a lado mío. El otro asiento libre era delante mío y se sentó una chica bien maja era bajita y con el pelo en puntas y comenzó a hablarme al instante en que se sentó.

- _hola me llamo Alice Cullen_ – me sonrío, esperen dijo Cullen? Es que es pariente de…., me di vuelta y vi a Edward que miraba hacia la entrada de la sala aparentemente esperando que llegara el profesor y luego mire a Alice quien rió – _veo que conociste a mi hermano Edward, espero que no te haya echo enojar y se haya portado bien._

- _si Alice a Edward lo conocí en literatura y claro que se comporto como todo un caballero_ – sonreí y disimuladamente como Edward me miraba sorprendido – _bueno no me eh presentado soy Isabella Swan_ – le sonreí a la pequeña Alice.

Justo en el momento en que entro el profesor y Alice se dio vuelta me di cuenta de lo que se me venia, esta era mi primera clase de matemáticas en mi nuevo instituto y de seguro no entendería nada, me agarre la cabeza con frustración y mire la mesa sin mirar hacia delante.

_- Buenos dias alumnos, tengo el placer de decirles que hay una compañera nueva entre nosotros, creo que ella ya se ah presentado anteriormente por lo que solo les voy a decir que se llama Isabella Swan, Isabella podrías levantar la mano para que tus compañeros te localicen por favor _– Cuando escuche al profesor levante mi mano y mire hacia el frente, nuevamente me sentía observada por todo el salón pero parecía que quienes mas tenían mi atención eran Mike Newton y Edward Cullen, le sonreí al salón y luego saque mis materiales lista para mi perdición.

La clase comenzó el profesor me pregunto si había pasado la materia y la verdad era la misma que estaba viendo en Miami pero yo no entendía nada igual le dije que si estaba al día y comenzó a escribir ecuaciones en el pizarrón para que nosotros las realizáramos.

Escribí todas las ecuaciones en mi cuaderno y cuando ya casi la mayoría había terminado yo recién llevaba una ecuación realizada, no me concentraba y no entendía como podía pasar la X y poder saber cual era la respuesta correcta.

_- los alumnos que hayan terminado sus ejercicios se pueden retirar para ir a su próxima clase, los que no o terminan los ejercicios o esperan a que termine la clase igual mañana vamos a revisar el como van con los ejercicios._ – me di cuenta que todos se levantaron excepto una chica que se sentaba adelante cerca del profesor.

- _señorita Mallory porque no me sorprende que no haya terminado sus ejercicios, claro si se la pasa o pintándose o haciéndole ojitos a Cullen quien no la toma en cuenta, creo que debería dejar de pensar en buscarse novio y dedicarse a sus estudios, señor Cullen me sorprende verlo acá quizás se fijo mas en la señorita Mallory en vez de hacer sus ejercicios_ – cuando menciono a Cullen me di vuelta y ahí estaba sonriendo de lado negando con la cabeza.

- _no profesor solo me falta el ultimo ejercicio es que me distraje un poco en los últimos minutos pero no es nada importante termino en un minuto señor_ –

- _muy bien señor Cullen haber a quien tenemos acá, señorita Isabella, la he visto mordiendo su lápiz por mucho rato, creo que de verdad lo intenta, dígame señorita usted me dijo que habían pasado esta materia, quizás necesite un tutor o algo pues así como va no va a poder aprobar el examen de fin de año y sus notas antiguas no la favorecen en lo que respecta a mi ramo._

Oí una pequeña risa y mire hacia el otro lado y ahí estaba mi angelito riéndose bajito de mi mal en matemáticas, me dio coraje y seguí haciendo mi trabajo, vi como el se paraba y cuando se iba a retirar dejo un papel doblado en mi mesa, lo desdoble y ahí estaban todas las respuestas del trabajo, sabia que no era algo noble el copiarle la tarea a mi angelito pero la verdad es que ya estaba cansada quizás después en casa practicara algunos ejercicios o simplemente podría buscar un tutor.

Termine de copiar todo y me levante mostrándole mi trabajo al profesor, me fui rápidamente de la sala directamente a los casilleros a guardar mis cuadernos pero mientras iba caminando rápidamente me caí tirando todos mis cuadernos y lápices.

- _jajajjaja_ _Bells otra vez cayéndote por los lugares donde vas_ – podía reconocer esa risa donde sea, mi hermano Emmett, por lo menos no me había dicho enana frente a todos, justo antes de que Emmett llegara a ayudarme sentí como alguien me alzaba en brazos.

- _Bella estas bien? Tienes algo_ – mi angelito eso lo habría sabido donde sea me miraba preocupado.

- _si Edward estoy bien gracias, podrías solt….-_ _Deja a mi hermana en el suelo ahora!_ – mire hacia atrás y ahí estaba Emmett mirando a Edward con furia, no sabría porque si el no lo conocía

- _oh discúlpame…solo quería ayudar a tu hermana, se cayo muy fuerte y bueno yo no alcance a agarrarla, vi como se caía y estoy seguro que se pego fuerte _– se veía tan tierno ahí nervioso.

- _perdóname, no entendía tus intenciones bueno yo soy el hermano de la enana_ – gruñí bajito – _digo de bells, me llamo Emmett, Emmett Swan el mas sexy de Miami._

- _Te gustaría ser el mas sexy Emm pero sabes que eso no es verdad_ – oí como Edward se reía de nuestros comentarios y luego de pararme bien en el suelo me ayudo a recoger mis cosas.

-_ gracias Edward, y no debías haber gastado tu tiempo en copiar los ejercicios yo, bueno soy pésima en matemáticas pero debo aprender por mi cuenta _–

_- No te preocupes Bella, y con respecto a eso, si no te importa yo podría ser tu tutor _– me sonreía con esa sonrisa exquisita que tiene y quede embobada en sus ojos.

- _Enana! , tierra llamando a Bells, hey que Eddie esta esperando su respuesta_ –

- _Eddie?, a si Edward bueno yo no se no creo que vaya a tener que necesitar un tutor pero gracias si llego a necesitar algo te aviso, gracias de nuevo Edward_ – guarde mis cosas y me fui con Emmett, si me fui con mi hermano porque tenia ahora la hora conjunta con el de educación física.

Al ser nuestro primer día no tuvimos que hacer la clase solo mirar, Mike Newton que estaba en esa clase me dedicaba todos los goles que hacia y eso me ponía algo nerviosa mientras que a Emm le ponía de mal humor.

Salí de esa clase y tocaba almuerzo y después a la ultima hora biología, fui con Emm hacia la cafetería y me dijo que el se iba a sentar con una chica y sus amigos asi que yo agarre mi almuerzo y me senté en una mesa vacía, me sentía sola pero no era algo nuevo en todo esto.


	3. capitulo 3 amigos y celos? :O

**Reviews porfavor xD **

**Cariito! **

**Capitulo 3:**

Sentada ahí sola con mi comida al frente, me entro toda la melancolía dejando escapar una serie de suspiros mientras removía mi comida sin ganas, se me había esfumado toda el hambre, estaba dispuesta a irme de la cafetería y dar una vuelta por los jardines de la escuela pero justo antes de moverme frente a mi se sientan Alice y Edward Cullen.

- _Hola Bella, supe que mi hermano conocio a Emmett. – _mire sorprendida a Alice y luego a Edward quien miraba a otro lado avergonzado.

_- Asi es Alice, bueno creo que Emm es algo sobreprotector, aunque la verdad nunca lo habia visto asi pero Edward le cayo bien, y tu como lo sabes Alice?. – _

-_Bueno Bella es que tengo literatura con el – _Asombrada de que Alice tuviera clases junto a mi hermano, nunca crei que tuviera la edad suficiente, pues claro no le pregunte su edad que torpe.

- _Alice disculpa si te molesta que te pregunte pero, cuantos años tienes? - _

-_ Bella yo soy un año mayor que Edward tengo 17, asi que por eso no tengo mas clases junto a Edward, creo que ustedes dos van a tener muchas clases juntas – _Vi como sus ojos brillaban y sonreia feliz por esto y me la quede mirando sorprendida y con algo de miedo.

_-__ Allie hermosa como estas? – _Se acerco a nosotros un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules hermosos y llego y le dio un beso a Alice, claro como una chica como ella no iba a tener novio.

- _Muy bien lindo, mira quiero presentarte a Bella Swan es una compañera de Edward – _Vi como Alice le hizo un gesto con los ojos a Jasper que no logre entender y luego este me sonrió. – _Hola Bella un placer conocerte – _

_- El placer es mío Jasper – _Sonreí y luego agarre mi bandeja dispuesta a levantarme.

_- No comes Bella? – _Me di vuelta y vi a Edward que no me había percatado vio toda la presentación de Jasper y ahora me miraba intrigado.

_- No Edward, no tengo apetito –_

Me levante y fui a dejar la bandeja y me encamine hacia la salida, vi a Emmett que estaba sentado en el mismo lugar en el que yo estaba pero ahora también en esa mesa había una joven rubia de belleza escultural. Todos reían animadamente por lo que decidí ir a caminar por el jardín como había planeado.

Me senté entre las flores, el día era nublado sabia que se pondría a llover en cualquier momento, pero aun así estaba ahí sola dejando que el tiempo pasara, mi mente comenzó a jugarme malas pasadas y una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, no podía olvidar a Jacob, mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida.

Comenzó a llover, mis lágrimas pasaban desapercibidas, aun quedaba un tiempo de receso y me quede ahí bajo la lluvia recordando la despedida que tuvimos.

_Flash Back:_

Estaba en mi pieza guardando mis cosas, si era definitivo nos íbamos a Forks, no alegue ni patalee como era de esperarse, sabia que era lo mejor para nosotros, sabia que mi madre estaba preocupada de Emmett y yo pero intentaba ser fuerte para poder salir adelante.

Guardaba las fotos de mis compañeros, de mi amigo y novio, no podía evitar que mi felicidad se quedara acá, pero iba a intentar estar alegre por mamá, René merecía el ser feliz y yo la iba a ayudar.

Cuando termine de guardar mis fotos me gire y bajo el marco de la puerta estaba mi mejor amigo, mi chico.

– _Jake –_ Lo mire a los ojos se veían tristes, pero el entendía, sabia la situacion.

_- Oh Belly Bells, te voy a echar de menos linda – _solo esas palabras y comencé a llorar, no sabia como salir adelante, no íbamos a poder estar juntos, tendría que olvidarme de el y el de mi, esto era un adiós definitivo y ambos lo sabíamos.

Senti como Jacob me abrazaba y me acunaba en su pecho.

_Fin Del Flash Back._

Seguia bajo la lluvia, me sentía cansada y lo único que quería era que acabaran las clases pero aun quedaba una clase de biología.

Sonó la campana que indicaba el termino del receso me seque las lagrimas y me dirigí a biología, cuando entre me di cuenta que ya todos estaban dentro y se me quedaron mirando, claro además de ser la chica nueva estaba completamente empapada y por esto me miraban extrañados.

Me senté al lado de Edward y espere a que llegara el profesor.

- _Bella porque estas tan mojada, te estuve buscando y no te encontré en ninguna parte – _me miraba preocupado.

- _Edward por favor no te preocupes por mi si, estoy mojada porque me gusta la lluvia y estuve bajo esta un rato y bueno estaba en el jardín pensando – _sonreí lo mejor que pude y se lo creyó, luego comenzó la clase y no hable más con Edward hasta el toque de timbre.

- _Bella, oye no se que sucede pero yo quiero ser tu amigo por favor de verdad quiero serlo y asi nos conocemos mas – _me miraba nervioso pero con una sonrisa en su cara por lo que no pude evitar el aceptar su oferta de ser amigos.

Paso el tiempo, Edward y yo hablabamos mucho pero nunca le conte mis secretos y el me decia todo, este dia sabado estaba en su casa junto con mi hermano.

Mi hermano se hizo novio de Rosalie Hale, hermana de Jasper y si era la rubia de belleza escultural, nos llevabamos todos muy bien.

Estabamos todos sentados en el livin de la casa de los Cullen, Edward me habia presentado a sus padres, eran muy buenas personas Carlisle, el padre, es un cirujano muy famoso pero que le gusto este pueblo y decidio quedarce aqui junto a Esme, la madre de Edward quien es una remodeladora de casas y de vez en cuando viaja hacia Seattle por motivos de trabajo.

Rosalie y mi hermano estaban en un sofa mientras que Alice y Jasper en otro, aunque no pueda creer el tiempo que a pasado Edward es todo un caballero y mientras el tiempo pasa mas me gusta, pero aun no puedo olvidar a Jake MI jake.

Estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos sin darme cuenta de que Edward habia comenzado a hablarme.

- _Tierra llamando a Bella - _Me decia mientras agitaba su mano delante mio.

- _Decias Edward?...perdoname es que estaba pensando en Miami - _Sonreí y vi como se volvia serio.

-_ Bella extrañas mucho tu antigua casa?, no quieres hablar de ello? - _Me miraba serio pero yo podia ver como sus ojos brillaban, el me habia contado ciertas cosas de su vida y yo no habia podido decirle nada, no se me hacia justo esta situacion por lo que decidí que Edward deberia saber sobre mi estadia en Miami, ademas el era mi mejor amigo y tenia que contar todo lo que sentia y como extrañaba mi antiguo hogar.

-_ Ven Edward te voy a contar sobre mi vida en Miami pero vamos a un lugar mas apartado si? - _

_-por supuesto Bella vamos al patio y nos sentamos ahi afuera - _Me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos al patio me sente en el escaño y el se sento a mi lado y nos quedamos mirando

- _Bueno Edward, tu te daras cuenta que guardo algunos secretos me encantaria contarte todo pero la verdad es que me da miedo, es un sentimiento horrible, no me gusta que me miren con lastima y pues por eso es que yo no tengo amigo o tenia amigos de verdad en Miami, esta es la primera vez que los tengo pues yo concidero a ti y a tus hermanas mis amigos. Bueno veras mi colegio en Miami era bastante grande y yo estaba en el grupo con algunos populares que la verdad no eran muy buena onda todos eran demasiados superficiales y eso no me gustaba, ellos eran Vivian y su novio Rick Susan y Fred, Leah y Sam, Seth y una chica que la verdad era bastante buena como Seth que era el mas crio, ella era Tracy. - _Sonreí y el me miraba expectante mi relato.

_- Y que hacias tu ahí si no te gustaba estar con ellos? - _

_- Oh no Edward no te equivoque, era entretenido estar con ellos pero me volvi mala persona ya no me reconocia, ellos no eran buenas personas y mi hermano se dio cuenta el era tambien polular pero por parte de los deportes, y no tenia nada que ver con nosotros, mis "amigos" se sentian superiores y yo me lo creí aunque siempre sabia que era una cualquiera y un raton de biblioteca, el tiempo pasaba y me iba convirtiendo en una de ellos pero yo no lo hacia por gusto yo estaba ahí por un chico..Jacob Black - _Se me aguaron los ojos, recordando los momentos, vi a Edward que me miraba entre triste y desepcionado y no entendia el porque, me agarro la mano me la apreto dandome el valor para continuar con la historia.

- _Yo me enamore de Jacob, el era un gran amigo de la infancia y el nunca me tomaba en cuenta, pero entre a ese grupo y cambie me maquillaba y me vestia mejor, ahí el me vio, se dio cuenta de que le gustaba y fuimos novios por 3 años, seguimos siento novios pero es dificil - Me cae una lagrima - Con Jake nos alejamos de ese grupo se dio cuenta que no era bueno y seguimos hasta que me vine a Forks, hablamos todos los dias pero ya no es lo mismo. _

Edward me miraba con una cara que no sabia, parecia enojado, triste y quizas celos? porque Edward Cullen tendria celos!

* * *

**Bueno ahi termina el 3 capitulo...**

**porfavor dejen REVIEWS espero tener el proximo pronto aunque no prometo nada! **

**gracias por leer a los que lo han echo! xD !**

**adioz! **

**Cariiito**


End file.
